


Whumptober 2020 - No.21 I Don't Feel So Well

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Sick Character, things im a slut for: characters being taken care of while fevered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - No.21 I Don't Feel So Well

Ivory keeps half an ear on Kassandra while she works, checking the stocks of alchemical ingredients and bandages. The poor girl’s in for a rough few days - as if being bitten by a werewolf two nights ago wasn’t enough to deal with on its own. Now she’s got to deal with the infection. And Ivory’ll be damned if she doesn’t do everything she can to make sure Kass makes it through this okay. She and Taliss have helped a few recruits through the early stages of lycanthropy. They’ve lost a few, too. But they won’t lose Kassandra. She’s tough.

There’s a ragged gasp across the room, and Ivory knows she’s awake. She hurries to Kass’ bedside, just as those bright green eyes start to close. A layer of sweat has formed on her forehead and her whole body is quivering. The fever still hasn’t broken. Not surprising, it’s only been a couple days since she got bitten.

Ivory manages to coax soup and water into her. It’s tough, considering Kass practically falls asleep between every bite, but soon she’s finished two cups of water and a whole bowl of soup. And she’s keeping it down.

“I need to change your bandages, alright?”

“Mkay.”

Ivory retrieves a fresh roll of bandages and sits herself on the edge of the cot, propping Kass up as best she can. She removes the redhead’s shirt and the old dressing from her shoulder.

The wound looks horrible; the reddish tint around the bite has become purple, the skin around it an angry red, and it’s swelling. It’ll be an ugly scar, that’s for sure. On the plus side, it isn’t bleeding or oozing pus. Ivory wraps the fresh bandages around Kass’ shoulder, being as gentle as she can. Kassandra seems relatively unbothered, considering the fact that she’s leaning against her, half-asleep.

“Alright. All done now,” Ivory says softly. She helps Kassandra lie down and get settled once more, spreading yet another damp cloth against her forehead. “Sleep well, dear.”

She gathers up the used bandages, casting a final glance at the redhead. She’s out cold already, trembling beneath the blanket.

_ Just hold on a couple more days, Kass. You’re going to be okay. _


End file.
